


Dragon Alley

by Frostberry



Series: Nonnatus House for Magical Nuns and Midwives [2]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostberry/pseuds/Frostberry
Summary: Patsy meets an old flame in one of the most unlikeliest of places. 1960s Harry Potter AU. Patsy x Delia.





	Dragon Alley

Patsy had only wanted to go to Dragon Alley, the strip of nightclubs and bars for witches and wizards in London. There was a nightclub there, for witches only, that she wanted to go to, hearing of it in whispers of disgust from hags wandering the streets. Rumours spread throughout Britain of its presence; but with the rapid rising of He Who Must Not be Named, it was dangerous to do new things under the keen eyes of the Ministry.

But however, Patsy still found more information about the club. Turns out, there was a certain way of getting in. She didn’t want to ask Trixie for details, because she could be nosy at times and will want to know why she was going there. Was it like Diagon Alley, where you tap three times on the second brick? She didn’t know. To get into Dragon Alley, floo powder wasn’t recommended, as you would end up in Diagon Alley. Or even worse, Knockturn Alley. 

Patsy sighed bitterly, fingering her wand and turning it slowly while trying to think of a correct combination to tape the bricks even though her brain was failing her. 

There were bars that had foreign wizards (entered through doors from separate countries) but that what she wasn’t looking for - she was ready to say that if anyone approached and asked her. 

Patsy was looking for the ladies-only bar, which she’d overheard a conversation about it in St Mungos when she went in to check up on a patient that was with Nonnatus House. The two witches were disgusted to find out it was a place for homosexual witches to gather. Apparently, they only found out about it because It also had a unique shield charm surrounding the establishment to protect themselves from slimy unwelcome wizards. 

So Patsy, who usually read her Jane Austen novels during her Friday nights off while Trixie rambled on about how she wished she went to Beauxbatons because of the fashionable sky-blue uniform, told Trixie she was meeting an old friend that night. She put on her winter coat and boots. Patsy then took the secret shortcut behind St Nonnatus that took her to the street where the Leaky Cauldron was located. Ignoring Tom at the bar, she had gone to the bricks where Diagon Alley was, and tried to remember the taps to use to get into Dragon Alley. 

Now, she didn’t know what to do.

 

***

 

There was a shuffling noise, and as Patsy knew The Leaky Cauldron was swarming with Death Eaters, she jumped, and drew out her wand. 

In fact, even though she had lied to Trixie about meeting an old friend, she saw one. 

It started to snow, and that’s when she saw her. 

The wand touched the other girls nose and her round blue eyes widened, and Patsy dropped her wand. 

“It’s you.” The welsh accent was still as strong as ever. 

“It is me,” Patsy said awkwardly. “Er…”  

The girl from school who had the same type of wand as her. The fifth year hufflepuff girl who kissed her in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom in seventh year, before Patsy ran off, afraid for her own safety. 

They both pointed their wands at each other. Neither one drew sparks, just silent and not wanting to go into action against its soulmate. 

Delia stared at her. “Well met,” she put her wand back in her dark green dress robe. They hadn’t spoken in seven years; this was the traditional meeting of witches, saying well met and putting a hand to their forehead. Patsy didn’t say anything. 

“Where are you going?” 

“The same place as you, I assume.” 

“I don’t know where I’m going,” Patsy confessed. “I’m looking for a club… or a bar, I’m not really sure. I just know witches whisper about it.” 

“Is it The Quintaped?” 

“Oh… ...It might be. Yes, I think.” 

Patsy had over overheard that particular word when she went to Gringotts last; the goblins were trying to close it down because it was indecent ‘towards any male patrons’ and made no money. 

“I’m guessing you don’t know how to get into Dragon Alley, Pats,” Delia moved over, careful not to touch Patsy, “It’s twelve taps to the right, fifteen taps to the right. Fourteen and you’ll end up in France.” 

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.  _

The bricks turned like a spit on a roast, then moving faster out of the way to form an entrance into a snow covered street, with christmas fairies dancing around the lamps. Old buildings were stacked like layers of sponge cake in between each other. It was very much like Diagon Alley. The place smelled of Poplar - mostly cigarette smoke. 

“Patsy?” Delia interrupted Patsy’s thoughts. “...You’ve never been to Dragon Alley?” 

“No,” Patsy cleared her throat. “There’s no need.” St Nonnatus had their potions and medical supplies delivered by owl; Patsy occasionally only went to Diagon Alley for things she needed. “Mainly go into Flourish and Blotts or to Gringotts in Diagon Alley.” 

“Ooh, you’ll love being here in Dragon Alley then. The Quintaped is  _ fantastic _ , Patsy.” 

“The Quintaped, huh?” Patsy said. They moved forward, and the bricks moved together back into a wall. “Remember, Delia, when Hagrid took one of those beastly things into his hut and it ate all the pumpkins and we had none for the Halloween feast?” 

“Then Malfoy went and told the Ministry and they spent a week trying to catch it in the Forbidden Forest.” 

“Atticus Malfoy? I remember him, what a snot of a boy.” 

They both laughed. “At least the Quintaped took a bite out of him.” Friday night was bustling; restaurants were open, and candles floated around the street. Two candles followed Patsy and Delia. Patsy couldn’t believe she’d never been to this part of the magical community before. “Do you come here often?” They walked past the back of Florentina Fortescue’s. 

Delia sniffed. “Kind of. I’m training to be a healer in the St Mungos Centre in Cardiff. We occasionally come here. I only know about it by following witches in. There’s a password to get into The Quintaped, its behind a goblin painting.” 

“Password? Where’s the painting?” Most of the places in Dragon Alley seem to not need any sort of protection, and their doors were open, inviting wizards in for a butterbeer.

“I think it’s a painting of the goblin Gilly the Great? It’s like how to get into Gryffindor Tower; you know, with the Fat Lady.” 

They found the painting, in a darker corner of Dragon Alley. It was small, with a filthy frame. It was a hideous painting; the goblin looked more like a banshee than what it was supposed to be.

“Draconic Draconis,” said Delia. 

The goblin let them in, the portrait swinging inwards. 

That was when their world was turned upside down. Instead of the witches gathered to drink, smoke and talk, which was what Patsy had thought would happen… There were distinctive witches in here in black cloaks. Their faces were covered with a ceramic skull masks, and silky green serpent tattoos slithered over their robes. 

Death Eaters. 

“Patsy,” Delia whispered, wide eyed and turning towards her old friend. “Believe me, I’ve never seen this place like it before…”

 

***

 

“We’re looking for mudbloods in the area,” one of the Death Eaters approached them as they turned to leave. Patsy could see her mouth moving behind her skull mask. “You can have your pathetic club back soon. We need to register you. We’re doing a check.”  

“Are you with the Ministry of Magic?” Patsy said. 

The woman laughed. “Do you think we’re with the Ministry? Honestly.” 

The woman, whose name was Meadowes, pointed her wand directly under Delia’s chin. “Give me your name, blood status and Hogwarts house.” 

“Delia Busby, half blood. I was in Hufflepuff,” she stared directly into Meadowes’ eyes. “And this is Therissa Moon. She’s half blood and was in Gryffindor. You can check your forms.”  

Patsy remembered there was a Therrisa in Delia’s year. It was lucky she remembered, as she had her Gryffindor scarf on. 

“Hand over your wands.” 

Shaking, Patsy and Delia handed them over. They were examined for a few minutes, before giving them back. 

“This place will be cleared by next week by us Death Eaters. Now go home.” 

 

***

 

“We’re lucky, Therrisa was killed by Death Eaters this year, her body was in the St Mungos Morgue.” Delia walked in front of Patsy, both of them needing to get out of there quickly. 

“How did you remember I was a muggleborn?” Patsy struggled to keep up. 

Delia paused. “I remember everything you told me about yourself. I wish we hadn’t parted ways, Pats.” 

Patsy stopped before they go to the brick wall which would lead them back to the Leaky Cauldron. “I’m so sorry.” Her breath came out in white smoke; the candle floating next to her stilled. “I never kept in touch.” 

Delia smiled weakly. “I did fancy you, you know. I wanted to become a healer, like you said you would too. I didn’t realise you were in London, all this time.” 

Patsy blushed, and looked away. She didn’t know what to say.

“Come on, let’s go and find a muggle bar that isn’t crawling with You-Know-Who Supporters.” 

Before either of them had a chance to move, there was a voice behind them. “Stop right there. Drop your wands.” 

The female Death Eater was back, this time, her eyes were on Patsy. 

“Your wand did not register to a Terrissa Moon,” she said. “You need to come with us.” 


End file.
